Harry Potter Goes to Disneyland
by lovebugg22
Summary: Hogwarts takes a fieldtrip to Disneyland!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do you people honestly think I have enough talent to own Harry Potter? I'm flattered.blushes

Chapter One: The Letter

It was a sunny Saturday morning when Harry woke up. He got up and went over to Hedwig's cage to give her some breakfast when he noticed the brown tawny sitting on his windowsill. He recognized it to be a school owl. He was slightly shocked to see it, because the Hogwarts letters weren't due to come for another couple of weeks. When he opened it, he saw the familiar writing of his transfiguration teacher.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that this year, Hogwarts Muggle Studies class will be going to the muggle theme park Disneyland. Miss Hermione Granger has chosen you and Mr. Ronald Weasly to accompany her class to go with her. Please get your guardians permission and send it to the school so we will know how many students will be coming. We hope you can come.

Yours Sincerely,

**Professor M. McGonagall**

Disneyland? Didn't the Dursley's go there once? Dudley came back with these really weird black mouse ears. They were ridiculous. But if Ron and Hermione were going, with all their friends from Hogwarts, then it might be ok. In fact, it might be the only time he'll be able to go. As he went down to breakfast, he kept thinking about overgrown rats, and thinking maybe he should be this excited about going.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for the 2 reviews I got! I would like to thank SLytheringurl650 and chitoryu12. My first reviewers! I didn't like the ears either. By the way, this story takes place the summer before 5th year. I know it doesn't really go along with the book, but I couldn't think of any other time space. So, here is the second chapter to the not so long awaited chapter!

Chapter Two:

Harry had been so wrapped up in thoughts about Disneyland, he didn't notice when a large brown owl soared into his room. When he finally realized it was there, he ripped it open and read the note eagerly.

Dear Harry,

I'm so glad you accepted the invitation to go to Disneyland. I'm so excited! Professor McGonagall said that we'll pick you up at your Uncle's house Monday at 4:30. Then we'll take a porkety to one of the hotels there. I can't wait! We're going to have so much fun! I'll see you on Monday!

Love,

Hermione

Hermione must have written this a couple days ago, because it was already Sunday. That means they would be coming tomorrow. They? Did that mean Professor McGonagall and Hermione? Or did that mean everyone? He guessed that it meant the two of them, since Hermione knew about Uncle Vernon and the way he felt about "freaks" like him. He hoped it would be the two of them.

On Monday morning, he woke up late. No one really noticed, because they liked to have him out of the way as much as possible. The day passed pretty uneventful, except for the fact that Harry "accidentally" dropped a nosebleed nougat on Dudley's bed when bringing in clean sheets. He had been punished by having to spend the day in his room. He was pretty bored, so he decided to tidy up his room a little(he was really bored). When he was throwing away loose paper, he came across Hermione's letter. As he realized they were coming today, he heard Uncle Vernon yell from downstairs.

"Where the heck did you come from!"

When Harry heard this, he ran downstairs; he saw the living room crowded with at least 45 students and Professor McGonagall, all badly dressed in everything from a poker hat to a yellow rain coat and galoshes.

"We are here to pick up Harry Potter. Didn't he tell you?" asked professor McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor, I forgot to tell them. I'm all ready to go though." Said Harry.

"Go? You're leaving? Early? Why?"

"He has been chosen to go on a field trip with the muggle studies class. And if you don't mind we are running a bit behind. Ronald Weasley don't you dare touch that!"

Ron was over by the TV, attempting to turn it on.

"Sorry Professor, but it's so weird!" exclaimed Ron, grinning broadly.

"Well, we must be off. We have to check in to a hoteal thing before 7." Said Professor McGonagall.

"Bye Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudduers." Said Harry, snickering. He reached in to touch the porkety, an old boot. He heard Dudley yell as he felt the familiar tug behind his navel.

Woohoo! Cliffhanger! Tune in next week to once again see the golden trio at Disneyland! Keep on reviewing! I love to hear any ideas all you lovely people might have.


	3. Chapter 3

A/ N Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't posted in a long time, but I was on vacation, then in a play, and I kind of forgot, so, sorry!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to put another one up? Fine. I don't own it. Gosh.

Chapter 3

When they finally stopped, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall were the only ones still standing. When everyone else had stood up, they found themselves next to two big black dumpsters.

"Alright everyone, we only need to walk a little ways, because obviously we can't just appear standing in the middle of the park" explained Professor McGonagall. "Now, I have everyone's tickets here, so when I call your name, please step forward."(A/N I won't bore you calling names, so let's hit the fast-forward button.)

"Does everyone have a ticket? Good. Alright let's go!"

They walked for about 10 minutes when they came to a large parking structure. They walked across to the other side, a couple of students almost getting hit by the tram to look at it, and got on.

They were all talking excitedly as they reached the entrance to the park. They handed their tickets over to the lady one by one. One student, so impressed by the turnstile, got stuck in it.

Once they were all in, they ran through the gate, shouting like maniacs. The first thing they noticed was that the park was crowded. _Really_ crowded. So crowded, that (we'll call him random kid #3) got knocked over. He jumped up, whipped out his wand, and was halfway through saying a hex when McGonagall came up and did the _Silencio _charm on him. She pulled him over and yelled at him for the next few minutes. When he came back, he was grumblingsomething like "darn muggles and their inferior ways."

"So what ride do you guys want to go on first?" asked Harry.

"Well, this map thingy says if we go this way, we get to a 'Enchanted Tikki Room.'" Said Ron, pointing to the left.

"Oh, I like that ride! Those birds are great!" said Hermione excitedly.

"Well, let's go there then."

After they got out, Ron ran to the windows and started to poke them.

"Ron, what are you doing?" asked Harry.

"I'm trying to see how they get it to rain."

After that, they went on Jungle Cruise, Indiana Jones, Pirates of the Caribbean, and Haunted Mansion.

"It's good we have these front of line pass things. They're great!" said Ron

"When I came here, we only got to go on about 10 rides because it was so crowded. These passes really are great!" said Hermione.

"Let's go on that ride!" said Ron, pointing at Splash Mountain. "That looks fun!"

They were about to get in the log boat when a worker said "Excuse me sir, but your not allowed to bring food on the ride."

"Ok, I'll go throw it away." Said Ron, a little too quickly.

"Ok Ron, what did you do with that food?" asked Hermione once they were in the ride.

"I shrank it so it would fit in my pocket, so now I can eat when we get off. How genius can you get?"

"Well, obviously much smarter, because the caramel apple will melt, the popcorn will spill, and your drink will too." Said Hermione.

"How did you hold all that anyway?" asked Harry.

"I'm not quite sure. But be quite, im trying to enjoy the ride."

They got off the ride soaking wet. They saw their picture and had to buy it.

"You know guys, if we keep buying everything we see, we're not going to have any money left for later on." Said Hermione.

"Hermione?" said Ron.

"Yes Ron?"

"Don't think so much."


End file.
